Familienchronik
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen im “Orden des Phönix” kehrt Draco nach Malfoy Manor zurück um zu entdecken, dass sein Vater ihm ein unerwartetes Geschenk hinterlassen hat. Übersetzung. Oneshot.


Es freut mich sehr, dass euch "Der Sommer des Eisvogels" so gut gefallen hat. Ich habe die Reviews schon weitergeleitet, warte aber noch auf Antwort. Doch sobald sie kommen wird, werdet ihr es erfahren.  
Hier ist also die zweite Übersetzung die ich angekündigt habe. Die Originalgeschichte findet ihr unter unter dem Namen **"Family History"** von **isabela113**.  
Mehr wie immer am Schluss. Kisses Rubinonyx

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, selbst der Plot gehört nicht mir sondern isabela113, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und bin lediglich die Übersetzerin.

* * *

_Familienchronik von isabela113 übersetzt von Rubinonyx  
_Zusammenfassung: Nach den Ereignissen im "Orden des Phönix" kehrt Draco nach Malfoy Manor zurück um zu entdecken, dass sein Vater ihm ein unerwartetes Geschenk hinterlassen hat. 

---------------------------------

_**Familienchronik**_

Seine Mutter erschien im Raum, während Draco seinen Schulkoffer auspackte. Das war ungewöhnlich. Bisher war es immer so gewesen, dass er den Nachmittag zunächst für sich hatte, um sich wieder einzugewöhnen. Abends aß er dann mit seinen Eltern zusammen und erzählte ihnen von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Monate in der Schule. Er sah seine Mutter an. Wie immer verriet ein Blick in ihr Gesicht wenig, doch jahrelange Erfahrung ermöglichte es Draco, das leichte Runzeln ihrer Augenbrauen und das geringfügige Herunterziehen ihres Mundes wahrzunehmen.

Sie war verärgert.

"Dein Vater wünscht, dass du das hier liest." Draco konnte kaum seine Verblüffung verbergen. Narcissa hielt ihm ein dünnes, in Leder gebundenes Buch entgegen, dessen Seitenschnitt vergoldet war. Die Falten auf dem Buchrücken zeigten, dass es sehr alt oder sehr oft gelesen worden war oder beides. Er griff nach dem Buch und berührte dabei unabsichtlich die Fingerspitzen seiner Mutter.  
So verharrten sie einen kurzen Moment, sich gegenseitig ansehend, während ihre Finger Kontakt hatten. Ihm schien für einen Augenblick, als ob seine Mutter etwas sagen wollte. Doch dann entzog sie ihm einfach ihre Hand und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco starrte auf den Einband, der keinen Titel trug. Er spürte, dass innerlich Zorn in ihm aufstieg.

Nur ein Buch?

Er war gedemütigt und verspottet worden: sein Vater war schließlich in Gefangenschaft. Niemand erklärte ihm, was vor sich ging und da sollte er ein Buch lesen? Vergiss es! Er schleuderte das Buch, so kräftig er konnte, an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dabei fiel ein Brief aus den aufgeschlagenen Seiten und flatterte auf den Boden. Draco erkannte das Siegel seines Vaters.  
Mit einem Seufzer ging er zu seinem Koffer und zog einen silbernen Brieföffner und ein sauberes, weißes Taschentuch heraus. Er hob den Brief vom Boden auf und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch ihn aufzuschlitzen. Wie erwartet rutschte die Klinge ohne Wirkung vom Papier ab. Erneut einen Seufzer ausstoßend, sammelte Draco das am Boden liegende Buch auf. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett.

Da er wusste, was jetzt zu kommen hatte, atmete er tief ein und zog dann den Brieföffner kurz und schnell über die Kuppe seines linken Zeigefingers.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Blut durch den schmalen Schnitt hervorquoll. Draco drückte auf den Finger und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf das dunkle Siegel herabfallen. Noch zwei Tropfen und das Siegel löste sich mit einem schwachen Zischen auf, und dabei entwickelte sich eine dünne, rote Rauchfahne. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch wickelte Draco die eine Ecke des sauberen Taschentuchs zweimal um seinen Finger, wand dann den Rest desselben um seine Hand und stopfte das lose Ende in seine Faust.

Draco entfaltete den Brief und strich liebevoll über das sorgfältig gestaltete "M" ganz oben auf der Seite. Lucius persönliches Briefpapier war von Hand koloriert. Als Kind hatte Draco dessen Schönheit zutiefst beeindruckt. Mit diesem Briefpapier hatte es eine besondere Bewandtnis. Mehr als einmal hatte es seine Mutter genossen ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen: eines Tages, als sein Vater auf das europäische Festland gereist war, um Geschäften nach zu gehen, war sie an Lucius Studierzimmer vorbeigegangen. Erstaunt fand sie dessen Türe halb offen stehend, was bedeutete, dass der Abwehrzauber gebrochen worden war. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und, vorsichtig in das Zimmer spähend, entdeckte sie eine bezaubernde Szene: ihr Sohn, der kleine Draco, saß in der sonst für seinen Vater üblichen Haltung hinter dessen Mahagonischreibtisch und kritzelte, diesen nachahmend, „wichtige Briefe" auf das teure Pergament.  
Der Einbruch in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters war der erste Hinweis für Dracos magische Kräfte gewesen.

Er hatte es niemandem jemals erzählt, aber er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als sei es gestern gewesen. Und obwohl er nicht älter als fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein konnte, besaß er eine deutliche Erinnerung daran, wie er im Korridor stand und auf die Tür des Arbeitszimmers starrte. Er hatte auch gewusst, dass sie verschlossen sein würde. Denn sein Vater verschloss das Arbeitszimmer immer während seiner Abwesenheit. Doch damals wollte er unbedingt in dieses Zimmer. Und plötzlich hatte die Luft vor der Tür zu leuchten begonnen. Der Lichtschein wurde immer intensiver und greller, bis er seine Augen davor hatte schützen müssen. Und dann zersplitterte die Lichtwand in tausend Stücke und der Schreck ließ ihn auf sein Hinterteil fallen. Nachdem er aufgeschaut hatte, war das Lichtspektakel verschwunden und die Tür des Arbeitszimmers unhörbar aufgeschwungen. Der Kamin im Zimmer erwachte knisternd zum Leben, als der kleine Draco sich am riesigen Schreibtisch niederließ. Er hatte ein paar Blätter des wunderschönen väterlichen Briefpapiers und eine prächtige Schreibfeder herausgezogen und entschieden, dass „Vater" das beste Spiel war, das es gab.

Als Lucius von seiner Reise zurückkehrte, berichtete Narcissa ihm von dieser kleinen Szene. Er war über die magischen Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes so erfreut, dass er Draco nicht für das unerlaubte Betreten seines Arbeitszimmers bestrafte. Einige Tage später brachte er sogar Draco ein eigenes Briefpapier mit nach Hause. Nicht ganz so schön wie das seinige, aber doch mit einem geschwungenen grünen "M" im Briefkopf. Draco hatte sich darüber unbändig gefreut. Für den Rest des Sommers saß Draco, wann immer Lucius an seinem Schreibtisch war, neben ihm auf dem Boden und ahmte die Haltung seines Vaters nach. Als Schreibtisch diente ihm ein kleiner Fußschemel, den er hierfür umfunktioniert hatte. Ein Gefühl des Stolzes war es, das in diesem Sommer von diesem Raum ausging. Sein Vater war stolz auf ihn gewesen. Lucius' selten verliehenes Lächeln hatte den kleinen Jungen berauscht. Diesem Gefühl war Draco seitdem immer hinterher gejagt und hatte es gesucht.

Das Knistern des Pergaments unter seinen Fingern brachte Draco zurück in die Gegenwart.  
Er besah sich den zerknitterten Brief in seinen Händen. Es war nicht von Bedeutung was sein Vater von ihm dachte. Lucius war in Gefangenschaft und auch wenn er morgen entfliehen würde, änderte es nichts an den höhnischen und verächtlichen Blicken, die Draco von seinen Schulkameraden erhalten hatte. Rückgängig machen ließ sich auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Auroren sein Vaterhaus durchsucht oder dass Potter wieder einmal die Oberhand behalten hatte.  
Sein Vater hatte Schande über sie alle gebracht. Warum sollte Draco auf irgendetwas hören, was dieser zu sagen hatte? Achtlos warf er das Buch und den ungelesenen Brief in eine Ecke und packte fertig aus.

Das Abendessen verlief in einer sehr angespannten Atmosphäre, obwohl es für einen außenstehenden Beobachter kaum wahrnehmbar gewesen wäre.  
Sie saßen nicht im gewöhnlichen Esszimmer. Noch ein weiterer Bruch mit ihrer Tradition. Aber Draco bedauerte dies nicht. Lucius Abwesenheit fiel schon genug auf; es wäre im getäfelten formellen Esszimmer unerträglich gewesen. Während sich Draco und seine Mutter höflich über die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Monate unterhielten, wobei sie jedwede Erwähnung der unangenehmen Situation vermieden, sah er seine Mutter zum ersten Mal richtig an. Sie erschien ihm zerbrechlich, eine Erkenntnis, die ihn überraschte.  
Narcissa war elegant, mit feinen Gesichtszügen, aber wirkte niemals schwach. Sie war die einzige, die Draco kannte, die seinen Vater zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

Draco kehrte verwirrt und aufgewühlt in seine Räume zurück. Es beunruhigte ihn, einen kleinen Riss in der perfekten Fassade seiner Mutter gesehen zu haben. Die Unangreifbarkeit seiner Eltern war stets ein Anker seines Lebens gewesen. Aber wenn Draco zur Zeit etwas verstand, dann war es, dass die Dinge sich änderten. Er würde lernen müssen, sich diesen neuen Gegebenheiten zu stellen. Denn trotz allem war er ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy. Gerade als er diesen Gedanken erwog, fiel sein Blick auf ein fein gearbeitetes „M".  
Der Brief mit diesem Zeichen lag sorgfältig geglättet zuoberst auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der Hauself musste ihn vom Boden aufgehoben haben, als er Dracos Koffer weggeräumt hatte. Der junge Malfoy betrachtete den Brief und wusste: er würde keinen Frieden haben, bevor er ihn nicht gelesen hatte. Mit hängenden Schultern setzte er sich hin und nahm das Pergament zur Hand.

_Draco,_

_Ich werde weder meine, noch deine Zeit damit verschwenden, indem ich dir einen Vortrag über den Stolz der Reinblüter halte. Ich habe gesagt, was ich gesagt habe. Du weißt, woran ich glaube. Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit gegenüber irgend jemandem Rechenschaft über mich abzulegen. Auch schäme ich mich nicht für die Dinge, die ich im Namen meiner Vorfahren getan habe. Jedoch für dich, meinen Sohn, werde ich eine Ausnahme machen.  
__Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung für die Wahl, die ich getroffen habe._

_Wie mein Vater vor mir, habe ich gesehen, wie Zauberer minderwertigen Blutes in unsere Welt eingedrungen sind. Verdorben von den Muggeln, huldigen sie ihren Göttern des Fortschritts und der Neuerung. Sie jagen einem Albtraum nach, den sie die Zukunft nennen. Für jede Neuerung, die sie in die magische Welt gebracht haben, wurden einige gute alte Werte fallen gelassen. Das Gift der Muggel erstickte langsam aber sicher die Traditionen unserer Ahnen. Die Schlammblüter sind dabei, dieses Gift in die Welt der Zauberer zu tragen, bis dort nichts mehr übrig bleibt von unserem edlen Erbe. Aber ich werde standhalten und kämpfen._

_Das Buch, das ich dir hiermit übergebe, ist eine Familienchronik. Sie wurde im späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert von Augustus Malfoy_ _in Auftrag gegeben. Sie dokumentiert die Malfoysche Ahnenreihe so weit zurück, wie es möglich ist. Mein Vater gab sie mir, als ich sechzehn Jahre alt wurde, genau so, wie es dessen Vater getan hatte. Als ich die Chronik das erste Mal las, verstand ich mich plötzlich selbst. _

_Ein Malfoy war bei den Merovingern, als Paris aus dem Schlamm der Seine geboren wurde. Am Hofe König Arthurs von der Tafelrunde, nahe beim Zauberer Merlin selbst, saß ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy studierte unter Anleitung des großen Salazar Slytherin in der ersten Klasse von Hogwarts. Malfoys nahmen am Trimagischen Turnier teil, saßen im Magischen Rat, taten sich als Ratgeber und als Königsmacher hervor. Du wirst sehen, wo Magie war, wo Macht war, dort waren auch Malfoys._

_Das ist es, was wir sind. Das ist es, wofür ich kämpfe. Für die alten Götter, die __alte Magie, die Traditionen, die Jahrhunderte überspannen. Ich kämpfe für die Winkelgasse, für Hogsmeade, sogar für Hogwarts. Für eine Welt, die die Unsrige ist. Hierfür lohnt es sich, wie ich glaube, zu kämpfen und im Zweifel auch zu sterben._

_Lies das Buch. Es ist an der Zeit für dich zu entscheiden, an was du glaubst._

_LM_

Draco sprang auf und durchquerte das Zimmer, noch bevor er einen richtigen Gedanken fassen konnte. Er zog an der Glockenschnur und es dauerte nicht lange, den Hauself dazu zu bringen zu tun, was Draco wollte. Denn schließlich war er jetzt der Herr des Hauses.  
Nichts desto trotz zögerte er kurz an der Schwelle des Raumes, als die schwere Türe aufschwang. Er fühlte sich hier, im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, wie ein Eindringling; dennoch trat er ein.  
Die Lichter an der Wand flackerten leicht und schienen zu leben, als er auf den Mahagonischreibtisch zuging.

Da waren keine verstreuten Schriftstücke auf der Schreibtischplatte, keine Feder, die nicht an ihrem Platz lag. Alles war genau so, wie Lucius es verlassen hatte; komplett mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten von jenem Tag, an dem er … verhaftet worden war. Der Hauself bewegte sich leise zum Kamin und entfachte das Feuer. Draco wartete, bis dieser verschwunden war und schloss die schwere Tür hinter ihm.  
Dann zog er mit zitternden Händen den Schreibtischsessel zu sich heran und setzte sich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle. Es schien ihm, als sei er wieder fünf Jahre alt und kauere im Sessel seines Vaters. Und doch war alles ganz anders.  
Dann legte er das Buch vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, öffnete es, und begann zu lesen.

---------------------------------

Ende

* * *

Und, wie fandet ihr's?  
Kleiner Tip: der Button mit der Aufschrift 'GO' ist nicht nur zur Zierde da. grins  
Nein wirklich, ihr würdet mir und isabela113 eine riesengroße Freude machen, wenn ihr einen Kommentar hinterlasst, egal wie kurz er ist.  
Wir fressen niemanden und ihr könnt sicher sein (sofern ich eure E-Mailadresse weiß) werdenwir antworten.  
Also bis bald, wir lesen uns!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx

P.S.  
Im Laufe der Woche werde ich meiner Bio ein neues Layout verpassen und würde mich freuen, wenn der ein oder andere vielleicht vorbeischaut. Bis dann!Kisses Rubinonyx


End file.
